Amethyst-A031
Orphaned nearly as soon as she was born due to the covenant glassing of Biko. Amethyst grew up all but alone if it wasn't for the support and strength of her older brother she wouldn't of survived long enough to be recruited to the SPARTAN III program. Known for her resilience and ability to bounce back from any hardship all while showing nothing but love for her team, Amethyst would go on to become a great inspiration to all SPARTANS and any others who knew her. Biography Early Life Orphaned at only a few months old Amethyst had no idea who her parents or family were, most likely being killed in the glassing of Biko, Amethyst was lucky to be dropped of at an orphanage. When she was dropped off at the orphanage she had with her an envelop, on the front it read "To my baby girl we are sorry" to this day Amethyst still hasn't opened it. On her 3rd birthday she was approached by a strange man at the orphanage, he stood quite tall with pale skin and big blue eyes he lent down and he asked if she had a special envelope from Mum and Dad, not knowing how to respond she shutdown and tried to avoid eye contact, he then revealed that he was her brother and wanted to take her to a new place where she could be safe. Slowly turning her head towards him she nodded her head and simply replied "Yes". After packing all her items from her chest including her envelope into a bag, she and her big brother made there way to a transport ship to head to their new home. Recruitment It was the year 2531 and the UNSC was scouting all over partially glassed planets such as Jericho VII, Harvest, Biko, and Eridanus II. When the news spread that young children who had lost their family and friends had a chance to exact their revenge on the Covenant Amethyst jumped at the opportunity, even though her brother James seemed apprehensive with her even being associated with the UNSC. After being selected she packed her bags once more and headed on to an uncertain future with the UNSC. Training and Augmentation Despite Amethysts reserved and sometimes awkward personality she managed to fit in well with the other recruits, forming notable friendships with fellow recruits Seth-A099 Gibson and Elissa-A032 Fire. These new bonds that she formed would ultimately change her through out training and made her what she is to the present day. Like all recruits in there first week in the program they were tested to see what specialties would suit them best. Amethysts results identified her skills with explosives and her cool head in high pressure situations, not all recruits are as gifted as she is. After testing her interest in the EOD department grew rapidly and before long she was building Improvised explosives of her own. At one point she was caught setting off complicated but harmless firework explosions in other recruits dorms. This while frowned upon caught the attention of many superior officers due to her high level skills at such an early part of training, subsequently leading to little or no disciplinary action. After basic training had been completed all Alpha Company SPARTAN III recruits underwent Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM SPARTAN-III bio-augmentation (Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM) ---- 8942-LQ99 (carbide ceramic ossification catalyst drug)- Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. 88005-MX77 (fibroid muscular protein complex drug)- Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. 88947-OP24 (retina-inversion stabiliser drug) - Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. 87556-UD61 (Improve the colloidal neural dis-unification solution) - Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. "Spartan time". ---- After Amethyst-A031 had recovered from Augmentation she was issued with her own set MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/Mark IV to give her the extra protection needed while operating as an EOD expert in the field. Early Operations Personality Strong, caring and sometimes to smart for her own good, Amethyst is often referred to as the glue of any team. This is evident when she served as a part of Team Renegade and the Resurrection Initiative keeping Team Leader Hunter-003 from spiraling out of control in between operations. But just because she cares for her team doesn't mean she isn't intimidating, more often then not she's the smartest person in the room to the surprise of even the AI that are listening in. Amethyst occasionally gets into trouble with HICOM due to her prying and know it all nature, but when its all said and done any team lucky to have Amethyst around is better off. Military Career Injury In her final weeks of training in the Spartan III program she suffered a sever head injury while working on a live M-42 Archer warhead. The warhead was set off by an anonymous source which to this day is still unknown. This injury spelt the end of her time with SPARTAN III Alpha company and was to be medically discharged after making a full recovery. However after Operation Prometheus the need for more SPARTANS was high priority. That was one of the reasons her discharge papers were destroyed and not long after she was then placed into a new Intense Rehabilitation Program designed to get SPARTANS back into the fight. Resurrection Initiative After making a full recovery and passing through basic training once more, Amethyst was enlisted into the Resurrection Initiative, a program thought up and founded by Hunter-003 which would capitalise on wasted UNSC and ONI assets and put them to good use. The results she achieved during missions pushed her through the ranks in the group as well the UNSC in general and made her the perfect number two and future leader. She took the reins of the group after the disappearance of Hunter-003 and will continue to be the Commander into the foreseeable future. Service Summary Medals and Awards Notable Relationships Family *James - Brother Friends *Hunter-003- Team Renegade *Seth-A099 Gibson - SPARTAN III Alpha Company/Team Renegade *Elissa-A032 Fire - SPARTAN III Alpha Company/Team Renegade *Nicoli-B247 Antonov - Team Renegade Category:Resurrection Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company Category:Females